


Tipping on Chairs is Dangerous

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anger, Angst, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my Wattpad: @DRAMAtical_Panda</p></blockquote>





	Tipping on Chairs is Dangerous

********  
  


Germany and Italy were the only remaining nations in the war room. Germany was sorting papers and files at the head of the fingerprint -covered oak table.

"These meeting have no benefit whatsoever." The German sighed. "All they do is cause me headaches and messes."

Italy was sitting in a chair next to Germany, leaning back and swinging his legs. He was staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind.

Germany paused and glared at the Italian. "Can't you sit still?"

"Doitsu!!" Italy jumped, startled at the sudden sound. "Sorry-"

"Italy, What goes on in that head of yours?" Germany asked, and Italy stopped to think about what he just asked. Did he actually care?

Italy glanced at the blonde. He was serious.

"Well, A lot of things." Italy began. "Pasta, pasta, pasta, cute animals, peace for the entire world, and....pasta.."

"You said that already." Germany sighed. "Do you think about individual people? Like.....more than anybody else?"

Germany was prying the Italian for answers. Although he would be reluctant to so much mutter any confessions about his secret crush on the adorable country, or the late night fantasies he had about him, he just needed to know what kind of relationship they had.

"Well...I do..."

Germany's heart skipped a beat.

"Who?" The blonde stared at Italy, not willing to even blink. The Italian locked eyes with him and neither one dared to look away. Italy leaned even further back on the chair....

Right as he was about to speak, the chair fell backwards, and the Italian's stomach leaped, as he crashed to the floor.

"Italy!" Germany rushed to Italy's side, and pushed the chair aside and helped him sit up. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Italy saw the concern in Germany's eyes. He looked like he just saw him get hit by a bus. His chest was rising and falling fast, as he looked down at his hands, Germany inched his closer to his own.

Their hands touched. And when Italy didn't pull away, Germany interlocked their fingers.

"Italy, I love you."

The Italian blushed. _Blushed!_ And looked away from Germany's eyes., but Germany simply reached for Italy's chin and gently moved his face so he was gazing into those striking blue eyes.

_Please say you love me. Please, Italy! I couldn't bare to hear otherwise._

"Doitsu..." Italy took his hand way from the Germans, and, as if to heal the sudden heart attack of rejection Germany felt for a second, he leaned in, and wrapped his arms around Germany.

They felt each other's pulse, and could almost hear each other's hearts pounding. Germany melted into Italy's warmth.

"I love you too, Doitsu." Italy whispered into Germany's ear.

Germany's mind raced as he lifted Italy up, and carried him to the table.

Swiping the papers and pencils off the table and out of the way, he laid the Italian onto the cold surface.

Italy held onto Germany like his life depended on it.

"Italy, I would never let you fall." Germany reassured. "I promise"

Italy's body heated up, and he melted into Germany. "Can I kiss you?"

Before Germany could respond, Italy pulled him in and pressed his lips against Germanys.

They could sense the electricity buzzing through each others spines. Deepening the kiss, Italy pulled away.

"I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time, you know."

Germany's face heated up. He felt the same way. Oh how he longed to be here, with Italy in his arms. He wanted to taste the tomato in his mouth, and touch his small body,

Stroking his hair, he kissed Italy's nose and smiled.

_Smiled._

Suddenly, the German's stomach growled, and Italy smiled.

"Pasta time?"

Germany smiled at the Italian's silly reply. "No. Meatballs."

The two nations got up, and ditched their belongings and left the chair where it was. Holding hands, they left the building, arguing about what they were going to eat for dinner, But they both knew all they really wanted was to taste that kiss again.•

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Wattpad: @DRAMAtical_Panda


End file.
